


Quiet Time

by Rewind_Again



Series: Little Moments [4]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Series, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rewind_Again/pseuds/Rewind_Again
Summary: From Lukas >>>  Meet me outside in 15.To Lukas >>> I hate youFrom Lukas >>>  Liar. You love meTo Lukas >>> At 5 in the morning I don't love anyone, I sleep!!





	Quiet Time

Philip was dreaming about a half-naked Lukas on top of him when he was rudely awaken by his phone vibrating next to his head. He had probably fell asleep while on the phone with Lukas last night... He took a deep breath to calm himself and cursed when he noticed the time, 4:59 and the reason his nice dream was interrupted : Lukas.

 

_From Lukas >>> Meet me outside in 15._

_To Lukas >>> I hate you_

_From Lukas >>> Liar. You love me_

_To Lukas >>> At 5 in the morning I don't love anyone, I sleep!_

 

Philip groaned, his face buried in his pillow. He was tired and just wanted to go back to sleep, but he was also curious about what Lukas wanted... After a few minutes debating with himself, he finally got up, quickly changed his clothes and grabbed his phone to answer to Lukas.

 

 _To Lukas >>> _ _Fine I'll be out in 5_

_From Lukas >>> Take what you need for school too_

 

Still wondering what his boyfriend was up to, Philip left his room as silently as possible, glad that he had kept the one downstairs and didn’t have to brave those treacherous stairs. He took his bag, checking that his camera, the one Lukas gave him, was still inside and left a message on the fridge for Gabe and Helen saying that he left early for school with Lukas, “Way too early...” He groaned before locking the front door.

 

Lukas was already outside when Philip left the house, his blonde, floppy hair easily recognizable in the dark. The bike was nowhere in sight, he probably left it somewhere close, the noise would have killed his purpose. It was too early for the sun to be up yet, the dark blue sky was still fading out, slowlybeing replaced by daylight.

 

“I hate you.” Philip muttered halfheartedly to his boyfriend once he was close enough to be heard, the bite of his words greatly lessened by the big yawn that followed.

 

"No you don't." Lukas smirked, pulling on the lapel of Philip's jacket to kiss him. "Here's your good morning kiss, now stop sulking and let's go." He said, taking his boyfriend’s hand.

 

“It's not even morning yet...” Philip mumbled before following him. He was not a morning person and it was not even morning yet, but Lukas’ good mood was slowly infected him and he could not stop himself from felling happy, it was nice to see Lukas like this, so enthusiastic, full of spirit.

 

“I left the bike further down the road, didn’t want to wake up the whole house.” Lukas said, leading them away from the house.

 

“Seriously Lukas, where are we going?” Philip asked curiously when they finally reached the bike.

 

"It's a surprise." Lukas answered with a soft smile trying to reassure Philip, “Do you trust me?” He asked, even though he already knew the answer, particularly after what they went through together.

 

“Yeah, I do.” Philip answered truthfully and kissed him, “I trust you.”

 

"I just want some quiet time with you, that's all." Lukas said, carding his fingers through Philip’s hair and kissing him back. “There’s something I want to show you.” He explained between kisses and handed a helmet to Philip. Once Philip was seated behind him, his arms wrapped around his waist, Lukas started the bike.

 

When they left the road and entered the forest, the uneven path shook him a bit but Philip wasn’t really worried about where they were going, he trusted Lukas, he just tightened his arms around his boyfriend and enjoyed the ride.

 

“We’re there!” Lukas said happily and helped Philip to get off the bike.

 

“What- Oh!” Philip tried to say, grasping for what to say. But there were too many words to describe what he was seeing. He had been so concentrated on Lukas that he hadn’t even noticed that the sky changing.

 

He watched the morning blue sky in awe, it looked like a painting in progress with streaks of pink and purple. Still mesmerized but this sight, he barely noticed Lukas moving closer and whispering in his ear, “Let’s sit down.”

 

They sat down against a tree, close to each other, Lukas' arm around Philip's shoulders. They watched together as the sun was finally showing itself, a bright yellow rim appearing and burning the sky with red and orange hues blending in the blue on the horizon.

 

***O***

 

Lukas had been planning this surprise all week, looking for the right moment, the right morning that would let them see a beautiful sunrise and share a quiet moment just the two of them.

 

He sometimes surprised himself with his behavior since he finally accepted that he was in love with a boy, with Philip. How comfortable he felt with him, how easily he took him in his arms for a hug or a cuddle, how he loved to kiss Philip's sensible spots, particulary the one below his right ear. Since Philip was happily devouring the sunrise with his eyes, Lukas took advantage of the distraction to peck him there, earning himself a quick smile from his boyfriend.

 

Even though all the shit they went though together, Philip was still there, Lukas knew he had a lot to make up for, pushing Philip around, fighting with him, being hot and cold, angry and manipulating, playing around with him and Rose, trying to make him jealous, lying to him, to everyone, to himself and caring too much about what people might think. He was tired of hiding his feelings and soon everyone would know what happened to them and about the murders. Secret didn't stay secret very long in a small town like theirs.

 

Before, thoughts like this would have scared him but now, he found that he didn't care anymore, he felt free, finally. His father was coming around the fact that his son was in love with a boy, Rose gave him one of her notorious and well-deserved slap and forgave him for cheating on her, she had even threatened him with another slap if he ever hurted Philip again.

 

***O***

 

Once the sunrise was over, Philip yawned, his head falling against Lukas' shoulder. He kissed his cheek and whispered a quiet "Thank you." It must have took between two or three minutes but it was one of the most beautiful thing he had ever saw.

 

Lukas told him that it had been his mother's favorite place, on the first weekend of every month his parents and him would come camping here, Having dinner looking at the sunset, falling asleep while stargazing and waking up early to watch the sunrise. "After she was... gone, we- I stopped coming here." Lukas explained, his voice tight. "I wanted to do something nice for you, to show it to you, I thought maybe you would like it..." He added softly.

 

"I love it, It's beautiful." Philip said, he gave a shy smile to his boyfriend and moved, swinging a leg over Lukas' hips to sit comfortably on his lap, his hands on Lukas' shoulders while Lukas automatically put his on Philip's waist, his fingers lightly teasing the warm skin hidden under the shirt.

 

"Thank you for sharing this with me, maybe next time we could spend the night here, like you did with your mom." Philip whispered against Lukas' mouth before kissing him tenderly.

 

"Yeah, I'd like that." Lukas said before kissing him back.

 

***O***

 

After an eventful morning and a quick and dirty making out session in the forest, they arrived at school just in time. But unlike last time, Lukas didn't stop, he just slowed down and looked around, his fingers nervously twitching on the handles.

 

Philip gave him a gentle tap the shoulder and said nervously "I have to get down now... Or they're going to see us... together." He squeezed Lukas' shoulder then trailed his fingers along his arm until they rested on his elbow, waiting for him to make his decision.

 

"Let them see." Lukas simply said, sure of himself. He touched Philip's fingers on his elbow and guided his hand back around his waist, when he was sure that his boyfriend had a good grip he sped up the bike again to the front of the school.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I think (hope) I caught all the missing words but if you see any mistakes or something weird please tell me :)
> 
> You can sometimes find me on tumblr [here](http://rewind-again.tumblr.com/)


End file.
